justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat
|checkpoints=4 |duration=1:34 (3:26) |level_number=41 |unlocked_by = Obtain 15000 Beatpoints }} Mortal Kombat is the fifteenth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the forty-first level overall. It is unlocked in the Playlist by getting 15000 Beatpoints. It is arguably considered by some as the most difficult level in the game. Description This extra level, while short, is difficult due to its hazards having little warning before its attack and randomness on the hazards placed. It even rivals some of the Boss Levels featured in the game. It starts out easy, using round spikes that are used in most levels. Around 20 seconds from the start of the level, the level will spike up in difficulty. Fast moving fighters will attempt to collide the player from the right side and other fighters that attack the player using beams from below, along others. For this reason, the level has four checkpoints that are placed closely between each other. The level lasts around 1 minute and 34 seconds before the track fades out. Layout The level starts out with a large array of little squares, followed by a wave of round spikes from the right side that move across to the left. This should generally be the easiest part of the level. But soon after, a human figure from the bottom right rises up and unleashes a wave of round spikes from his hand. Soon afterwards, it gets worse from here. As the first checkpoint is unlocked, the player is soon attacked by a wave of fast-moving fighters that kick the player and appear from the right and collide to the left side of the screen with little warning. The second checkpoint will now have fighters from below performing an uppercut that releases a vertical beam that extends upwards which spreads out 4 more beams from each side of the area. The player is attacked by the fighter that appeared earlier, who unleashes a wave of round spikes in the same fashion. The third checkpoint will feature a mixture of both aforementioned attacks, it is short, but difficult to not get hit by one of the fighters. The fourth checkpoint now features fighters kicking the player in a bicycle position, with one more appearing each time a fighter's (from Mortal Kombat) name is called. But they're affected by gravity, unlike the former fighters. Soon afterwards, the level's waves will go on a sequence: Fighters that kick the player from the right, fighters that releases beams from the bottom and a combination of both waves at the middle part of the last checkpoint. The level closes with one last spike-unleashing attack from the fighter earlier. Hardcore Mode Changes Through the entire level, beams border the edges. Not only are the players prohibited from hiding at the edges, but oncoming attacks are also harder to see. First Checkpoint * Smaller squares appear more frequently * Round spikes move even faster. Second and Third Checkpoints * Warriors appear to strike faster. Fourth Checkpoint * Bicycle-kicking warriors launch further. Gallery MK1.png|Beginning MK2.png|Kick attack (Checkpoint 1 and through 4) MK3.png|Beam attack (Checkpoint 2 and end of 4) MK4.png|Both attacks (End of checkpoint 2 and midway through 4) MK5.png|Bicycle kick attack (Beginning of checkpoint 4) Trivia * This level in its entirety is based on the titular franchise of the same name, primarily based on the fighter Liu Kang. ** The fighters that appeared throughout the level are actually in-game sprites of Liu Kang in earlier Mortal Kombat titles, simply colored in pink. * The intent of the level is actually an easter egg, for the game developer's friend (they had an inside joke).YouTube video: Daily Stream - Dec 11 - Just Shapes and Beats Easter egg ** This could be the reason that this level was omitted from the official Just Shapes & Beats Soundtrack List and being the forty-first (initially thirty-sixth) level of the game, despite the game stating that it features thirty-five levels (excluding this level and other levels introduced in major updates). * While the level itself is known as Mortal Kombat, the music that plays during the level is known as Techno Syndrome, the 5th track of the Mortal Kombat: The Album. * Initially, Mortal Kombat was unlocked at 25000 Beatpoints, but it was a grind for most players to unlock the level. The Beatpoint requirement is later reduced to 15000 as of Update 1.1. References Category:Extra levels Category:Levels